Gatekeepers 00: Start of a New Battle!
by katana-o-kokoro
Summary: The story starts where the series left off. A new atmosphere, a new beginning, with new, intriguing, and exciting characters, villian and heroes alike, to complicate the lives of the present gatekeepers. Please R & R!


Note: Gatekeepers and all characters involved with its original storyline are owned by its creator Gonzo. All the characters, objects, and events mentioned which is not on its original storyline, including the Lightning Slap, was made of the author's figurative imagination.   
  
  
  
GATEKEEPERS 00: EPISODE 1: Start of a New Battle!   
By airhead_98 (airhead_98@edsamail.com.ph)  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
PROLOGUE  
  
A month after the Invaders incident, Tategami High School is on a permanent vacation. Even months had passed, the incident caused by Reiji Kageyama, and his insane desire to rule all over Japan remained freshly engraved to the memories of most Japanese. So was the discovery of the secret A.E.G.I.S. organization that defended Japan against the tyrannical Invaders. The former secret organization and its activities were secretly disclosed by the United Nations (U.N.) to keep it from prying eyes, especially the international community. After a week, the main headquarters (H.Q.) of A.E.G.I.S. Far East Branch mainly located on the mentioned high school was secretly demolished to avoid further investigations. The HQ was then relocated in an island in the Southeast Asia. Only the gatekeeper Chotaro Banba aka Bancho was left in Japan due to his request. And so we find our heroes in another country – the Philippines. A country composed of islands which are under military ties with the U.S. Government. The Gatekeepers found themselves in this country the same month their HQ was demolished, and started learning the life and culture of this country at present...  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
PRESENT  
  
International Cultural Academy (ICA), 12:15 p.m., Lunch break. The school is composed of exchange students or foreign students who decided to study in a curriculum specifically designed to be identical with the curriculum presented in their own countries. The getto gumi, the group of Shun Ukiya is having lunch on a bench under a tamarind tree. Sipping on his iced tea, Ukiya realized that he was late for a meeting with a very special person…  
  
"Uh oh, I've got to hurry!" exclaimed Shun, unknowingly pushing Ruriko Ikusawa's orange juice, causing it to spill on her uniform.   
  
"Shun Ukiya!" exclaimed the enraged team mate. "How can you be so careless so often?" she sighed as she wipes the juice on her uniform.  
  
"Sorry Ruripe, but I've got to meet somebody, and I'm late!" he answered.   
  
Ruriko with a speed of light slaps the poor fellow's face to oblivion. "I said not to call me Ruripe! How many times have I told you that since we moved to this country – wait. Who's the person you're going to meet?" Her tone changed from anger to worry.   
  
"Hmmm. You must really be seeing someone else. Eh?" interrupted Megane followed by a sly snicker. "No wonder I saw you talking to girls the other day. Must be a date…"  
  
"It's not a date!" he snapped. And besides, I was explaining to them how to do Kendo," he added as he tries to get his bag from the other bench. "Sorry, but I really have to meet her. It's been quite a long time and I'm really worried about her…" his voice trailed as he saw a familiar figure from the soccer field.  
  
"Huh," Reiko exclaimed when she saw the figure walking towards their direction. "It's, it's… Saemi!" Fei shouted in surprise.  
  
It was dear Saemi, Shun's youngest sister. A bit taller than she was before, she greeted the surprised bunch with a warm smile.  
  
"Onichan!" she shouted in eagerness. "You're late!"  
  
"Gomen," he said as he hugged her dearest sister. "I was about to meet you at the gate. Actually, I was planning to surprise them about your arrival, but the people here are quite anxious about seeing my mysterious "date." The tone of sarcasm reached Ruriko's ears, trailing endlessly like an echo.  
  
"My, my, my dear Saemi!" exclaimed Kaoru. "You've grown since I last saw you."  
  
"Oh, it's only been a month," replied the little sister. "I was on vacation 2 weeks after you left so I asked our okasan to let me go here. I've read that sunny countries like this give you a good tan," she said with a cheerful smile.  
  
"But we've got no money to spend for the trip. How did you get the money for traveling…" his voice was cut off by another familiar tone. A familiar voice indeed.  
  
"Konnichiwa, captain Shun Ukiya!" A tall figure suddenly appeared from nowhere. It was the Shirei, the principal of the former Tategami High School – the commander of A.E.G.I.S. Far East Branch.   
  
"Commander!" The group exclaimed as they simultaneously stood up. Everyone was surprised and saluted to the special visitor Saemi brought.  
  
"Ms. Ukiya requested if A.E.G.I.S. could send her here. It seems that she knows everything, captain Shun," he reported.  
  
"Commander, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew everything. It was aired on national television," explained Ruriko. "I think it's better if she knew it from the start so she would never be worried by his brother's sudden "disappearances."  
  
"But you could be in danger now!" exclaimed Shun. "Don't you know how I am worried about you and mom?" his faced showing extreme worried ness.   
  
"Onichan, I…I was worried about you so I came here. Okasan was concerned too, so she allowed me to go and visit you. She thought that you're worried about us, so she decided to let you know our present condition, by sending me here personally. I never thought that it would be a burden for you if I came, so… if you want, I'll…" the words that came out of her mouth started to fade, but still persisted. "I'll leave immediately." Tears flowing down her rosy cheeks.  
  
A wild gust of wind flew over the soccer field carrying leaves off its trail. With the soft breeze of the wind the searing heat of the sun became more bearable.  
  
"It… it's ok," Ukiya said in a mild manner. A sudden change of tone, but a smile was forcing its way on his face. He wipes off the tears flowing in his sister's cheeks, "I think mom was right for sending you here. She could've known better."  
  
The little sister hugged his brother in happiness. Everyone was glad that everything was fine, or so they thought…  
  
Five hours later, the International Cultural Academy was deserted. The students are already in their respective dormitories right now, probably resting or doing their assignments. Some might even be strolling around shops to spend their leisure time… Or is it? A trail of shadows begins to form on top of the Administration Building. Three figures emerged from nowhere, but only their voices could be heard.  
  
"Hmmm, I never thought that the whole team would be here," exclaimed the tallest figure. "It seems that even their commander arrived to pay them a little visit."  
  
The shortest figure exclaimed with a loud laughter, "It would be easier for us to hit them now – killing them with a single shot."  
  
"Let us try to be patient," the final figure interrupted. "Let them live their happy days for soon it would be hell…"  
  
The shadows disappeared as the sun sets off leaving the empty building into the darkness.  
  
The next day… all seems well in ICA, the sun shinning as bright as ever – even the wind is blowing hard to compensate the sweltering heat of the sun. The "getto gumi" is having another meeting at the same old tamarind tree, talking about the sudden arrival of Saemi in the getto gumi.  
  
"I still can't believe that Saemi is now in the middle of things," said Ukiya, while eating his banana cue. "I feel uneasy after knowing that she knew everything. I know that her life is now on the line. What will happen if there would be an emergency?" Numerous questions started to inhabit Ukiya's bothered mind.  
  
"Ukiya-kun, "the worried look on Ruriko's face started to show. "It will be alright. I know that Shirei and A.E.G.I.S. will take good care of her. Even though I think about Saemi's safety, I also believe that we can rely on them to protect her."  
  
"Have faith in them Ukiya sempai," Kaoru exclaimed. "If you think that Saemi's in trouble, I know that you are there whenever she needs you," she added.  
  
"Uh, are there other Invaders to harm us?" an innocent Reiko started to ponder. "I hope that Ms. Ono will be alright," and the group sighed simultaneously.  
  
In a blink of an instant, three figures appeared.  
  
"So you're Ruriko Ikusawa," the tallest girl interrupted. "I'm Yumi Kanoe, from Section-2 also a freshmen like you. Actually, we are from the Nihon Update. Could I interview you for the newsletter of our Japanese organization?"  
  
"We heard that you're really popular in Tategami High School," another person said while approaching the group. "By the way, I'm Akiko, Akiko Satori. Our organization's official news photographer," the girl said in a cheerful manner as the wind blows her shiny long hair.  
  
"Konnichiwa," the shortest of the three suddenly greeted. "I'm Mina Gokure. We would like our first issue to be a special one, so we decided to feature some of the popular student achievers in the school, particularly Japanese. Oh, just call us the "trio" in that case," smiling with her shiny teeth showing off.  
  
The whole group was stunned. Ruriko smiled in surprise, but had no idea on how to deal with them – she was tongue-tied. The only solution that came into her baffled head was to agree instantly.  
  
"Uh, sure," Ruriko replied. "I think I still have extra time after my archery class, so let's meet at the cafeteria later this afternoon, if it's fine with you," she answered.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ruriko," Akiko replied. "I think I should insist on meeting at a closer rendezvous from the black room in the Mabini Hall. I'm sorry, but I still have to develop some of the films I took earlier."  
  
"How about the Quezon Building rooftop?" suggested Mina. "I believe that the windy atmosphere would be more conducive for the interview."   
  
"Oh, it's alright! " Ruriko said. "It would be more convenient for me to go directly there than to go to the cafeteria."  
  
"Ruripe, can I accompany you for the interview?" asked Shun.  
  
With the speed of light Shun's face crashes into oblivion, courtesy of Ruriko's "Lightning Slap."  
  
"Ukiya!" she exclaimed. "How many times do I have to repeat myself to stop you from calling me Ruripe!?!" her angry voice is heard like thunder throughout the school.   
  
Realizing the embarrassing mistake she did, Ruriko drastically apologized to the three.   
"Gomen, I really have this thing about calling me ruripe," she explained.  
  
" Don't worry, its fine," Yumi replied. "Well, we have to go now. See ya later!"   
  
The trio left the tamarind tree, as the afternoon bell rang to signal that classes resume. Each of the getto gumi left immediately for their respective classes, but only Ukiya complained of his swelling cheeks…  
  
After the archery class, Ruriko went to the rendezvous of her interview. Although exasperated and famished, she decided to leave directly to the meeting because of her curiosity regarding her sudden popularity and the knowledge the trio had about her background.  
  
Quezon Building, 4:30 p.m. The air around the site is unusually stagnant, yet the heat of the setting sun is unnaturally intense. Much to Ruriko's surprise, the rendezvous was deserted. She decided to look for them around the area and was amazed when she found a coffee table with a pair of seats beside it.  
  
"It must be for the interview," she muttered. "Are they industrious or are they really trying to impress me?" another question shot from her puzzled mind.  
  
She decided to sit and relax. After all, she hadn't had much rest from her exhaustion. The archery practice was also tough.   
  
She felt uneasy as she sat on the chair. Then, steps started to be heard from behind her. The steps seem to walk towards her.  
  
"Oh, is that you – "the words that came out of Ruriko Ikusawa's mouth were put into a stop. The thoughts she presently was thinking ended in a sudden halt. The shock in her face was unimaginable. She tried to utter words but no voice could be heard. It was a familiar face that she thought she would never see again…   
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Who was the mysterious person that Ruriko Ikusawa saw? What are the roles of the trio in the lives of the getto gumi? Find out in the next chapter… 


End file.
